Bad Teeth
|season = 2 |number = 1 |image = 201-Blood scythe.png |airdate = August 13, 2012 |writer = Jim Kouf David Greenwalt |director = Norberto Barba |guests = Jessica Tuck as Catherine James Frain as Eric Renard Brian Tee as Akira Kimura Mike Dopud as Marnassier Robert Blanche as Franco M. E. Mastrantonio as Kelly Burkhardt |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = |literary = Briar Rose |previous = |next = }} " " is the first episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the twenty-third episode overall. It first aired on August 13, 2012 on NBC. Events at the beginning of this episode briefly overlap the events at the end of . Synopsis A freighter transits the North Atlantic Ocean; two weeks later it passes under the bridge at Astoria, Oregon on a route that grants access to the harbor in Portland, Oregon. After the ship docks, a security guard is checking the holds and notices blood running out of a shipping container. He calls for backup and when he and other officers enter the container they find mutilated bodies. Hearing a growl, they look above themselves to see a fanged creature. The creature attacks the officers. Kelly Burkhardt arrives outside Nick and Juliette's Home and finds that Nick Burkhardt is fighting with Akira Kimura. She intervenes in the fight, injecting Kimura with an unidentified substance that temporarily disables him. Nick holds her at gunpoint until she calls him by names and he recognizes her as his mother. They examine his back, which is tattooed with images resembling the Coins of Zakynthos. Nick hears a noise and Kelly disappears. Captain Sean Renard, Sergeant Wu, Officer Franco and other police officers arrive and take Kimura into custody. Renard observes the crossbow bolt in the wall of Nick's home. Nick tells Renard about Juliette Silverton being comatose in the hospital with an undiagnosed ailment. He tells Nick that he will help if he can. All the police officers depart with Kimura. Nick walks back into his kitchen and finds his mother standing there. She says that she wants to talk to Kimura. Nick tells her that that will be difficult. Their conversation is extremely tense. Nick wants to know where his mother has been for eighteen years. She explains the events of the night she supposedly died and, when asked, admits that Marie Kessler always knew she was still alive. She says that it was not her in the vehicle in Rhinebeck, NY, it was a friend. When Kimura and the others killed Reed and the friend, they thought the friend was Kelly, and took her head as a "trophy." When the police showed up, the bodies were so badly burned that they identified the other body as Kelly's. Since the head was taken, there was no dental records, resulting in the mis-identified body. While Nick and his mom are talking, Monroe and Rosalee arrive at Nick's house. Nick tells them that Kimura is responsible for the destruction inside of his house. Monroe and Rosalee realize that someone else is in the house by catching the scent of Kelly. Kelly attacks Monroe and pulls out a knife, but Nick pulls his mom off of Monroe and he tells her that Monroe and Rosalee are his friends and he tells Monroe and Rosalee that Kelly is his mother. Kelly is upset with the fact that he is friends with a Blutbad and a Fuchsbau. Rosalee tells Nick that Juliette is in trouble and they don't have a lot of time to help her. She says that the spell tha put Juliette into a coma is called L'espirit Ailleus. The spell causes memory loss and has similar symptoms to dementia. Rosalee says that she and Monroe are working on the cure, but that it will take 16 hours for it to be ready. Press Release After their face-off with Kimura, Nick finds himself trying to come to grips with the return of his mother, Kelly Burkhardt. A trail of brutal murders unveils a foreign conspiracy to hunt down Nick, leading to several revelations about his past. Meanwhile, Juliette still lies in her mysteriously-induced coma as Rosalee and Monroe work tirelessly to bring her out of it safely. Elsewhere, Hank struggles with the shocking truths he’s recently seen and Captain Renard deals with unexpected family issues when his estranged brother comes back into his life. Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Mauvais Dentes *Hexenbiest *Schakal Images Monroe Bad Teeth.png|Monroe and Rosalee as they work on Juliette's potion. Blonde Agent Bad Teeth.png Bad Teeth Cop.png Agent Bad Teeth.png 201-Monroe attacked.png 201-Monroe morphed.png 201-Kimura tattoos.png|Akira Kimura's tattoos Promo images 201promo.jpg|The Mauvais Dentes spotted in a cargo container. 201promo2.jpg 201promo3.jpg|Nick's Mom in Nick's house. 201promo4.jpg|Juliette Silverton in a coma in the hospital. 201promo5.jpg 201promo6.jpg|Nick goes to see Juliette. 201promo7.jpg|The carnage left behind by the Mauvais Dentes. Videos Promo scenes Production Notes Filming for this episode took place from late May 2012-early June 2012. Continuity Trivia Unanswered Questions